Convenience continues to be a predominant trend in today's society. With answering machines, voice mail and other messaging services becoming increasingly common, many callers find it frustrating to receive no answer. This situation arises when a caller attempts to reach a party that does not have an answering machine, voice mail or any other messaging service. Accordingly, there is a need for a message delivery service that enables a caller to benefit from the convenience of being able to leave a message even when the called party does not have a system automatically answering their phone. However, such a service should allow for called parties who insist on not receiving telephonic messages, to block the service, preventing messages from being delivered to their extension(s).